Hinamori Kya
by sakuraxgaara2233
Summary: A young girl from a different school just got transferred to the Gen ed music school, But the thing is...She can play the flute. Will she get along with the guys? And will she find love? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hinamori Kya

Chapter 1

A young girl with long brown hair and green eyes was on top of her school, on the rooftop sighing softly.

"So….its time I left this school huh…" She said gazing at the sky, "I'll miss you…" The young girl sighs as she stands up and picks up her bag and case before walking downstairs. As she walks down the stairs her friends come running to her smiling and hugging her, some with tears.

"I'll miss you Kya-chan!" Her best friend yelled with tears coming down her face.

"I'll miss you too" Kya said truthfully, her eyes watering up while hugging her,"I-I'll come visit ok? T-that's if you want me to of course…" Her friend nodded happily before hugging her tightly.

"Don't forget to practice Kya-chan…I'll always remember and will always treasure you" Her friend, Hana said.

"I would never quit Hana-chan…you know that" Kya smiles softly, "Me playing is the reason how I met you"

"I know and your amazing…tell me when you have any concerts? Please!" Hana begged.

"Of course" Kya said smiling before hugging her one last time, "I better go now though...or else I'll get yelled at"

"Ok…I'll miss you Kya, promise to call?"

"Anytime" Kya said before smiling softly, "You better keep your good attitude up, ok Hana-chan?"

"Hai!" Hana yelled smiling happily. Kya gave one last smile to them all before walking out of the school, heading towards her home.

While she is walking to her house she passes a park, hearing music she turns to the park and ends up listening to a guy who is playing the trumpet. She smiles softly and hums to the song. The guy ended and smiled at all of the people before bowing and turning around, talking to a guy with long purple hair. She smiles and turns around, heading back to her house.

When she arrives at home she sighs softly and walks inside, meeting her maid, Kayla.

"Hello miss, you ready to eat?"

"No thanks I'm skipping dinner today to go to sleep, a new school is kind of nerve racking…" Kya explained softly before walking up stairs. She walks to her room and changes into short shorts and a tight tank top before lying down on her bed.

The next morning she wakes up to knocking on the door.

"Wake up Kya-chan!" Kayla yelled from outside the door.

"Hai!" Kya said rubbing her eyes gently while sitting up. She yawns before standing up and grabbing her school uniform and new panties and bra. Then she walks into the bathroom that's connected to her room. She takes off her clothes and gets in, and then she washes her hair and body. She then rinses her hair and gets out. She stands there drying herself off and putting on her new school uniform, it consisted a white short skirt, a long sleeve sailor type shirt that's black with a blue tie.((I think wasn't the 1st years a blue tie? Or am I just crazy? Please tell me if I'm wrong ^^ and I'll fix it)). She brushes her hair and leaves it down, her long brown hair to the middle of her back. Her green eyes seem to be shinnying slightly.

"Kya! It's time to go!" Kya sighs before walking out of her room with her flute case hidden in her bag. She walks out of the door and walks towards the school, looking around to see the surroundings around her.

"It sure is pretty…" Kya said softly while walking.

"WATCH OUTTTT!" A voice from behind her yelled. Kya turned around and got knocked down to the ground, her eyes widened in surprise and gasping slightly as she tries to push the girl off of her.

"O-Off please…senpai…" Kya said while breathing heavily. The girl on top of her jumped up and holds her hand out for her.

"I-I'm sorry are you ok?" She yelled slightly worried.

"H-hai I'm fine…" Kya said looking down checking on her flute. When she looks back at the girl who knocked her down she notices a case, "You play the violin?"

"Huh? Oh yes I do…and are you sure your ok….your bleeding" The older woman said while looking at Kya.

"Oh? I am?" Kya said looking down and notices blood dripping off her leg.

"My name is Kahoko Hino" The girl said bowing.

"My name is Hinamori Kya, it's a pleasure to meet you" Kya said bowing back while picking up her bag.

"Let me take you to the clinic please? I feel really bad!" Kahoko begged slightly.

"…fine…" Kya said sighing softly thinking, why does she have to act like Hana…? Her name is so close to it to…Hino, Hana….. Kahoko smiled brightly as she grabbed Kya's hand and ran towards the clinic, almost running into more people.

"And here we are!" Kahoko yelled happily and pulling out a band aid from the dresser and putting it on Kya's knee.

"Thanks senpai…." Kya said before standing up and bowing, "I have to go to the principal's office now…"

Kya walked out and headed towards the office.

-End of chapter 1

Please R&R… ^^ this is another one of my friend's stories


	2. Chapter 2

_Hinamori Kya_

_Chapter 2_

_ While Kya was walking she saw more students, some with white uniforms and others with the same uniform as her. This school really is different huh….She thinks sighing softly. She turns down a hall, running into a student with green hair._

_ "O-oh I'm sorry!" Kya said bowing slightly, "I'm not paying attention, please forgive me senpai" She said looking up at the guy. _

_ "Oh? It's ok really; you said you're looking for the office?" The guy said tilting his head to the side slightly._

_ "H-hai I'm new here senpai" She said staring up at him. He smiles slightly and shakes his head._

_ "Well you're not starting well are you? Running into a student" He said chuckling._

_ "I-I'm so sorry!" Kya said staring at him._

_ "And your going the wrong way silly" He said shaking his head and putting his hand on her shoulder to turn around, "It's that way silly" _

_ "O-oh? C-can you show me senpai if it isn't that much trouble" _

_ "Sure no problem" he said, "By the way my name is _Tsuchiura Ryoutarou"

"Nice to meet you! My name is Hinamori Kya"

"The pleasure is all mine" He said smiling slightly.

"Oh? You're a second year?" She asked looking at him.

"Mmhm and I take it you're a little shrimp right?" He said teasingly while ruffling her hair. She pouts slightly and nods.

"Hai" She says trying to move his hand off of her head.

Her hand is so small, tiny, and soft compared to mine…Tsuchiura thought while keeping his hand in the same place.

"Senpaiiiiii" She said pouting, "Pwease" She said begging.

"Fine" He said smiling slightly and moving his hand laughing at her, "you said office right?" He asked.

"Hai!" She yelled happily. He smiled and shook his head while putting his hand on the middle of her back and pushing her slightly and leading her towards the office.

"Hmm… aren't you a little cutie?" Tsuchiura mumbled to himself smiling.

"Huh?" Kya asked tilting her head up looking at him.

"Oh nothing nothing" He said shaking his head laughing.

"So cruel Tsuchiura-senpai" He smiles again and walks her to the office and smiles a small smile.

"I guess this is goodbye" He said turning around.

"W-wait! Senpai I'll see you again right?" She asked with a little hope in her voice.

"Of course" He said and winked at her playfully chuckling when he saw her blush.

"Senpai your so cruellll" she said pouting before walking into the office.

"Oh? You must be the new student right?" The headmaster asked nodding towards her.

"Hai" She said

"Hinamori Kya right?" He asked, she nods and smiles softly,

"At your service" She says.

"Ok well…you're a freshmen right?"

"Hai"

"Here's your schedule"

"Ok thank you" She said grabbing her schedule and walking out of the office, trying to find her class. She finds her class and walks in.

_Next chapter will be her first day in her class! Please review ^^


End file.
